


[podfic+fic] i don’t wanna think anymore

by Annapods, callabang



Series: anna's fave pods [35]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Artistic License, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Colorado Avalanche, Head Injury, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podficced Works, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/pseuds/callabang
Summary: EJ receives some voicemails during his convalescence. He’s maybe a little upset about it.00:20:59 :: Written by Callabang and read by Annapods.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Gabriel Landeskog
Series: anna's fave pods [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/691236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	1. podfic

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfidontwannathinkanymore):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nt8tuDZ9P2PJi43C6OV13hGHZlP7YZux):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Callabang for doing this with me! <3  
And thanks to Eafay70 for the cover art!  
I’m using this pod for the “incorporate sound effects” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Sfx credits:**  


* [outgoing call ringtone](https://freesound.org/people/aldenb4610/sounds/348584/),
* [voicemail beep](https://freesound.org/people/kwahmah_02/sounds/274759/),
* [basic tone](https://freesound.org/people/fordps3/sounds/186669/).

**Tweets referenced:**  


* [original twitter thread](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson/status/1080993249802838016),
* [bunch of ideas for audio-centric works](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson/status/1132743062529220609) (in the replies).

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


	2. fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and recorded for Pod Together 2019, but published much later. Title from Lady Gaga’s Telephone. 
> 
> This fic was so hard to write! Apparently I am such a free spirit that introducing even one constraint (for example, a fic written entirely in voicemail form) into the writing process makes it exponentially more challenging. Nevertheless, I had a blast, and major thanks to Anna for coming up with this concept and inviting me to join the fun.
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be gen and then Gabe/EJ grew legs. That’s life on the Avs, I suppose.

“Hi Mr. Johnson, this is Beth from Dr. Murray’s office. I’m calling to let you know that the radiologist has sent us the results from your recent MRI. Please call us back at this number at your earliest convenience. Thank you.”

…

“Hey Erik, it’s Gabe. I hope you’re feeling okay. I guess you’re not going to be traveling with the team on the road trip -- that sucks, man. I’m sure you’re not supposed to be on screens or whatever, but the trainer said a voicemail would be okay since you’re not too sensitive to sound? The guys know to give you some peace and quiet, obviously, but call me if you need anything. I can order you UberEats from Pittsburgh as easily as I can from your couch. Okay, I have to board now, but seriously, let me know. Captain’s orders. Talk to you soon, bye.”

…

“Hey man, this is Steven with your delivery, I think I’m outside your gates? Oh, nevermind, I see you!”

...

“Hi Erik, Gabe again. I figured you’d want to know how the game against the Stars turned out. We won 3-2. Nate scored twice, I think Tyson was trying to get him a hattrick, but no dice. Hope you’re feeling better. I’ll let you know how the rest of the road trip goes. Talk to you later.”

...

  
“Hi honey, it’s mom. I know you said everything is fine, but you just let me know if you need anything. Okay, I love you. Bye.

...

“Big Horny! It’s Gabe, we just absolutely crushed the Jets. Six to one, buddy, everyone was playing out of their minds, it was unbelievable. I think the boys and I are gonna hit up a bar to celebrate, there’s a place-- what? Okay, okay, I’m coming, hold on-- sorry, EJ, I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you soon!”

…

“--eah, and then… No, we play hockey for the Avs. The AVS! What?, Oh, shit--”

...

“Hi, this is Tyson. Jost. You could probably tell that from my voice, I guess. And the caller ID. Anyway, I’m… pretty sure I butt-dialed you last night, which. Sorry?Please don’t exact revenge on me, the thing with the marshmallows was bad enough and this time it was a total accident. Okay, um, feel better soon! Bye.”

…

“If you don’t wish to receive additional offers, press two now…”

…

“I feel like these should have a name at this point, like, I don’t know, ‘Game Updates with Gabe!’ Or ‘Catch Up with the Captain!’ Whatever, we can workshop it. We’re just getting on the plane now, headed back to Denver, but we got the overtime win against the Flames. Comphy scored one in the second and Mikko had the game winner. Anyway, let me know how you’re feeling, okay? I know it’ll probably be a little until you’re up for visitors, but the radio silence is starting to freak everyone out.”

…

“Hey, it’s Gabe. I got your text, which -- I know you’re not supposed to be on your phone, so you better be using the voice app or something. Seriously, don’t fuck around with your health, okay? Just do what the doctors says and keep the screen time to a minimum. Anyway, we’re not better off without you, okay? That’s nothing, that’s bullshit, a three game win streak doesn’t mean anything. I mean, the team is hot right now, but we’d be better with you on the blue line. Don’t get in your head about it, okay? I’m going to stop by tomorrow really quick just to check in. I’ll probably be by around one? Let me know if another time works better for you. Okay, I have to head to practice, but I’ll see you soon.”

…

“Hey, it’s me, I knocked on the door but I didn’t want to ring the bell ‘cause of the noise. Come let me in, I’m at your side entrance.”

…

“I know you’re home, I can see your car here, so you better be asleep or something and not ignoring me. Whatever, when you decide you want to be adult about this, you can give me a call.”

...

“Hey EJ, Gabe says you’re being a real dick. Oh, this is Tyson. The original Tyson, not the imposter. Anyway, he told me he stopped by and you ghosted him, which, like I said, that’s a real dick move. I know it’s frustrating to be out, but you know he’s a big mother hen. You should have seen him yesterday in the locker room, he was practically wringing his hands. He just wants to make sure you’re okay, so, like: Let him. Also, I wanted to tell you, we saw this really fucked up horse statue in Calgary, I took a picture for you look at when you’re healed up. The eyes were insane. Okay, stop being an asshole, bye.”

…

“Hello? This is Nate calling. I just wanted to say that, um, I think you should maybe give Gabe a call? I don’t know if you guys have, like, talked at all, but he seems kind of upset? Anyway, let me know if you want me to swing by with Cox, I think he misses you. No one else will pet him for forty-five minutes straight and he’s getting really sad about it.”

...

“Erik, this is Sam. Stop being a baby and speak to Gabe. And get better soon, yes? I need to get back to playing with mon chum.”

...

“Hey, Erik. I got your message and I’m coming over. Let me in this time, okay?”

…

“Mr. Johnson, this is Beth from Dr. Murray’s office. We’d like to schedule a follow-up appointment, please give us a call back at this number whenever you get a chance.”

... 

“Erik, Bednar here. The trainers will be in touch with some low-impact workouts for you to do throughout the next week now that you’re cleared to exercise. Let them know if anything new crops up, but if everything goes according to plan, I’m hoping to get you back in the line-up by the San Jose game. See you next week.”

...

“Morning, it’s me, you were dead asleep and out of eggs so I ran to the store. I’m going to stop for coffee and I was going to ask if you wanted anything but I guess you’re still out. I’ll just get you your regular. See you in a few.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that Gabe calls EJ “Erik”? And he’s, like, the only one??  
Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/callabang_) to discuss this devastating fact further.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podmeta] freetalk for "after the tone" and other audio!fic thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993610) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood)


End file.
